Voyages vers le Nord
by Lady Hell 44
Summary: Deux personnes qui se rencontrent, une seule et même histoire. Un voyage en sens propre mais aussi vers une acceptation du destin. Un poil compliqué à capter le résumé, non? Lisez, c'est plus facile que ça en a l'air.
1. Un accident bienvenu

Un début court et sans rapport apparent avec le sujet.

La suite est pour plus tard... Si vous le voulez, évidemment.

* * *

« Reviens, saleté de carne démoniaque! »

Depuis combien de temps ce cinglé me suit-il? Depuis combien de temps suis-je obligée de galoper pour essayer de lui échapper? Une demie-heure, une heure? J'ai perdu le compte.

Il a plu la nuit dernière, un véritable déluge qui n'a cessé qu'à l'aube. À cause de cela, je suis couverte de boue des sabots au poitrail. Le cheval qui me suit va finir par rouiller s'il continue trop longtemps. Peu m'importe ce détail pour le moment, mon souffle me brûle les bronches et j'ai peur que mon coeur n'éclate tant il bat fort contre mes côtes.

Un précipice! Je freine des quatre fers (que je n'ai pas) et me retourne pour faire face à mon poursuivant. Derrière moi, une descente presque à pic hérissée de rochers et de buissons décharnés qui tendent leurs branches comme des griffes. Mon adversaire m'a presque rejointe, il lève son fusil et je me prépare à charger. Une licorne ne se rend jamais sans combattre. Il va savoir ce qu'il en coûte de m'insulter.

C'est quoi ce craquement? Je suis trop lourde pour le plateau sur lequel je me trouve. Un nuage de poussière m'entoure et le craquement devient grondement de tonnerre. Sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive, le sol se dérobe sous moi et je suis emportée par les pierres, je roule avec elles sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois un énorme rocher pointu presque en bas de la pente, droit sur ma trajectoire avant d'atterrir dessus. Je sens mon flanc s'ouvrir et mon sang couler, la douleur m'arracha un hurlement. Dans un brouillard, j'entend vaguement un fusil cliqueter puis le coup de feu. Un choc me fait sursauter: mon agresseur a voulu m'achever avec une balle en argent bénite, si j'en juge par la brûlure qui m'irradie tout le côté. Une chance pour moi, la balle s'est plantée dans une côté et pas dans le coeur. Seulement, si personne ne me retire ce poison, je vais mourir. Et je n'ai pas la force de l'enlever toute seule.

Le monde est flou autour de moi, le bourdonnement des mouches attirées par mon sang me semble être un épouvantable vacarme qui me donne mal à la tête... NOIR.


	2. Les journées passent vite

Il fait si chaud d'un seul coup. Je n'ose même pas ouvrir les yeux. Je dois être en Enfer, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'entends pas les cris des damnés? J'ai l'impression d'être revenue cent cinquante ans en arrière, quand j'ai rencontré mon Maître. Tiens, cela fait aussi longtemps? Mon flanc est toujours douloureux, c'est que je dois encore être en vie. Alors, j'ose ouvrir les yeux.

Devant moi, un feu de camp, c'est lui qui m'a donné cette impression d'être en Enfer. Mais qui a pu l'allumer? La réponse est à près de moi, qui me caresse l'encolure. Ce n'est pas le genre de contact agressif alors je laisse faire. Si cette personne avait voulu me tuer, elle l'aurait fait en me trouvant. Je n'ai pas encore la force de me redresser pour regarder de qui il s'agit mais à la forme de la main et à l'odeur, je sais que c'est un homme et à l'aura qu'il dégage, que nous partageons notre état. Cette aura m'est d'ailleurs vaguement familière. Il y a deux autres « vivants » avec nous: un cheval noir que je peux voir derrière le feu et un esprit dont je ne peux déterminer ni l'origine ni la nature exacte. Tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est qu'il ne m'est pas hostile.

La douleur me vrille les flancs à chaque mouvement que je fais pour respirer et quelque chose m'empêche de déployer tout mon souffle. Sans doute un bandage ou une couverture. Je m'aperçois aussi que le rocher sur lequel j'étais a disparu. L'homme près de moi a dû trouver un moyen de déplacer ma carcasse. J'essaie de soupirer, un trait de douleur me transperce les côtes et me fait tousser au point que j'ai l'impression que l'on m'arrache les poumons et la trachée. Mon soigneur se met à me masser la gorge pour me soulager et y arrive assez bien.

« Elle souffre beaucoup... mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'étouffer! »

Je dresse les oreilles car le son vient de mon sauveur lui-même. C'est donc pour cela que je trouvais que sa paume gauche avait une drôle de forme. L'esprit que je sentais est un parasite, sans doute avec un pouvoir d'absorption. J'avais déjà entendu parlé de ces esprits mais je n'en avais encore jamais rencontré. Enfin, on attendra pour les présentations. Mes pouvoir de régénération fonctionnent à plein régime et m'épuisent complètement. Je ne peux donc m'empêcher de me remettre au sommeil. Je rouvre les yeux, le Soleil pointe à peine à l'Est. Mon sauveur est assis de l'autre coté du feu, son épée près de lui. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il ait dormi.

Mon flanc est ankylosé, de même que mes jambes mais il n'est plus douloureux. Mes pouvoirs ont donc correctement agis. Et il est temps que je dérouille mes articulations. Je commence par ramener mes jambes sous moi pour me redresser puis mon encolure se relève pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Un coup de tête vers le bas et je suis debout. Comme je l'avais senti en me réveillant, j'ai l'impression d'être complètement coincée de partout. Je n'ose même pas marcher car je suis mal assurée sur mes jambes. On est loin des premiers pas d'une pouliche mais quand même, ce n'est pas agréable de se sentir faible. Je ne compte pas rester immobile alors je commence à marcher autour du feu, la couverture toujours sur le dos. Les deux premiers tours sont les plus difficiles: je boîte un peu et certains de mes pas sont hésitants. Mais finalement, je retrouve ma souplesse, mes idées s'éclaircissent et je peux davantage m'intéresser à mon sauveur.

Il est brun, les cheveux longs et ondulés encadrant un visage fin où brillent deux saphirs grisés. Nous nous observons sans un mot. Je dois avoir une drôle de tête avec mon poil couvert de poussière et mes crins en bataille. Non pas que je me préoccupe tant que cela de mon apparence mais quand même. C'est mieux d'être présentable devant celui qui vous a sauvé la peau. Mon regard glisse jusqu'à ses mains, un peu osseuses avec des ongles assez longs pour un homme. Je connais ces mains: je suis en présence de l'un des fils de mon Maître. Mais ce n'est pas évident pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas et puis, une généalogie simple n'est pas censée s'étendre pendant quatre milles ans.

Pas très bavard, comme tous les membres de sa famille, je peux juger juger à ma connaissance de son père et de son demi-frère, que j'aime énormément. Ce doit être héréditaire. Après tout, je ne suis, malgré mon affection, qu'une pièce rapportée, ce qui a alimenté les potins de notre haute sphère à une époque. Mais si les scandales détruisaient les vampires, il y a longtemps que nous aurions disparu. Une belle voix basse vient briser mes réflexions: « Tu viens de Sa part? »

J'ouvre de grands yeux car cette fois, ce n'est pas l'esprit qui a parlé. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il veut me dire du premier coup mais finalement, ça tombe sous le sens. Nous avons la même aura, cela signe ma provenance et la seule personne que je considère vraiment comme mon père. Je finis par lui répondre: « Non, je viens du Sud et je remonte vers le Dakota. J'ignorais que j'étais sur ton territoire.

Je n'en ai pas. »

Fin de la discussion. Il se lève et attrape sa selle qu'il pose sur le dos de son cheval. De mon côté, j'ouvre mes poches à feu et mange quelques braises. Ce n'est pas très bon mais au moins, je tiendrais jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose de meilleur à me mettre sous les crocs. Un galop me fait lever la tête, il est parti comme il est venu, sans un mot.

Tout au long de la journée, je réfléchis à cette rencontre, qui finit par m'obséder complètement. Je suis ma route machinalement, une foulée après l'autre. Mes pensées vont sans cesse vers mon sauveur, son visage, ses mains identiques à celles de son père. La nuit tombe et je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte tant j'ai réfléchi. Mon ventre gargouille, histoire de me rappeler que j'avance depuis deux jours avec le sang d'un mouton et quelques charbons ardents avalés à la va-vite pour ne pas me brûler la langue. J'ai franchement faim et il y a un village devant moi. Il y aura sans doute bétail pour me servir de dîner, à condition de ne pas me faire pincer comme la dernière fois. Si vraiment il n'y a rien, je n'aurais qu'à me rabattre sur le gazon d'un jardin. L'avantage d'avoir des origines mélangées.

Mode furtif enclenché (façon de parler), je me faufile entre les maisons pour trouver une étable. Par principe, je ne m'en prends jamais aux chevaux, ils sont trop proches de moi. Des éclats de voix me font stopper net le long d'un mur. M'aurait-on découverte? Mes yeux balaient les alentours et s'arrêtent sur la vue que j'ai de la grand-rue. C'est de là que viennent les cris. Par curiosité, je m'approche pour mieux voir. Les humains entourent un cheval noir monté par quelqu'un que je ne risque pas de confondre. Il est temps pour moi de payer ma dette, dirait-on. Il fait nuit maintenant, je peux attaquer sans perdre l'image que les mortels ont de moi.

Un hurlement de bête sauvage et je me jette dans la mêlée en crachant du feu. L'effet de panique est immédiat et la foule se disperse avec des cris perçants. Un seul passage me suffit pour libérer mon sauveur qui part au galop sans demander son reste. De mon côté, je chope un traînard à la gorge et le vide de son sang tout en galopant, c'est ce qu'on appelle de la restauration rapide. Je lâche le cadavre qui deviendra une goule d'ici une demi-heure. Ils n'auront qu'à l'abattre au village. Ils sont toujours très doués pour ce genre de travail.

Je continue de galoper et rattrape le cheval devant moi. Je ralentis pour rester à sa hauteur et son cavalier ne fait rien pour me chasser. De toute façon, il n'y arriverait pas: j'ai décidé de ne pas le lâcher. Nous finissons par nous arrêter dans une forêt, loin de tout et de ceux qui nous voudraient encore du mal. Puisque je suis là, autant me rendre utile et je lui capture un lapin pour son dîner. Pendant qu'il cuisine, je vais à la rivière que j'entends couler. Je m'arrête pour boire un instant et j'entre dans l'eau pour me laver. Après la chaleur étouffante de la journée (nous sommes en plein été), l'onde fraîche est la bienvenue.

Je nage, plonge et joue avec les poissons que je trouve pour me changer les idées. Que fait mon compagnon de route? Je l'ignore et je ne m'en fait pas pour lui. Au bout d'un moment, j'en arrive à prendre ma forme humaine. Il est beaucoup plus facile de démêler ses cheveux avec des doigts qu'avec des sabots. Assise dans l'eau, je les peigne comme je peux: quand j'ai cette apparence, ils me tombent aux hanches. Je vais me relever pour regagner la rive quand un énorme truc noir passe dans mon champ de vision et m'arrive droit dessus. Pour me défendre, je reprend ma forme de licorne et je me cabre avec un sifflement menaçant.


End file.
